Clan:GreenSkulls
Attention all clan members - April 27 09 Someone started attacking me in PvP Markl42:Nub get a life Peteypirana1:No you(obviously joking) Markl42:No you o nice combak Markl42:Loser I don't care what it takes Help me get my revenge on Markl42 Ruin his life forever Basic Info , , , |Row 2 title = Founded |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Clan Chat |Row 3 info = Peteypirana1, Riy 457, Icesummons79, Archerskull3, Kikyofire3 |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = 16, 73, 78 |Row 5 title = |Row 5 info = Team-39 Cape |Row 6 title = Number of members |Row 6 info = 200+ |Row 7 title = Type of leadership |Row 7 info = CLASSIFIED |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = CIS |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} The Greenskulls is a clan owned by Peteypirana1, although some others help him lead it. They have been active since 2006, and are working on becoming popular. Their cape is a Team-39 cape. They currently have around 150 members. In addition to clan wars every week, they also help each other out with quests, and money making. Before the December 10, 2007 updates, they went pk-ing every day. Generals have the right to kick. A player's ranking in the clan depends on their combat level, though 70+ is General, so it's not hard to rise in the ranks. The clan's head recruiter is Chiafriend12, because he was seen as the best at recruiting, and is a good friend of Petey. Originally, they wore standard green cape, but changed awhile back. They do allow multi-clanning, which contributes to their popularity. Compared to other clans, despite their massive size, they are somewhat lesser-known due to the inability to make a website for the clan, or create videos about it. History RS Classic : "The BloodSkulls" In 2001, RuneScape Classic had been released. Most of the leaders were only 9-10 years old at the time. Jason M.(Archerskull3) had found out about the game long before anyone else. Being naturally good at MMORPG's, he started the game and quickly became good at it, leveling combat at a fast pace. He eventually started a clan, named "BloodSkulls". Jason and a few friends gathered members, and after awhile had a collection of about 30 people. When Classic had the feature which allowed players to be able to attack each other anywhere, at any time, this was the main focus of the BloodSkulls. They would kill anyone not on their team, no matter who or what level. They mainly patrolled Lumbridge and the surrounding roads, but occasionally spread out to larger towns or areas. When PK-ing was changed to "Wilderness-only", they continued the same strategy of ambushing any player in sight. Archerskull eventually reached level 123, indeed the highest possible combat level in the Classic game. As for the clan, it had reached to about 60 members. Not much else is known about the clan which became the prototype for GreenSkulls, but it can be assumed that they died out a bit sometime during the last months of Classic, around 2003. In 2006, getting to like RuneScape once more, Archerskull3 decided to restart the once-powerful clan, albeit with a less-violent-sounding name. The Beginning The GreenSkulls started out very similarly to an allied clan, Da-Chia Clan. Petey, Icesummons, Archerskull, and Kagomae were all sitting at the lunch table at school, when they decided, "Hey, we've been playing RuneScape for a long time, why not start a clan?" So it was decided. They needed a name, but were deciding on what cape to wear first. "Yellow?" Petey suggested. "No, Green!" said Ice, as if it were that way all along. So they wondered about a good name for the clan. "GreenSkulls?" Archer suggested jokingly. Everyone agreed, liking the name. So the GreenSkulls were born. 2006:Making the Clan So, with the 5 leaders ready, they needed members, the first of which they recruited from their friend list. But they still needed more, so they looked for people everywhere, and eventually the clan became as big as 200 members! The leaders were at work mass producing green capes by whatever means neccesary. After they got a good amount of recruits, it was time for doing what they did best: going into the wilderness for pk-ing trips. So they would do so every day, usually being sucessful, taking loot, and Clan warring. They continued to do this for a long time. There was one particularly notable pk-ing trip. The Betrayal of Starblast555 It was a typical day for the GreenSkulls. 4 clan members, Peteypirana1, Starblast555, Viken69, and Boxkiller1, on a routine pk-ing trip. They had a few sucessfull kills, when a level 100 ranger appeared to attack them. He killed Boxkiller1 almost instantly, but Starblast was able to hold him off with some Fire Waves. Shortly after he had made the kill, Viken69 had to leave and logged out. So Starblast said "We should get out of here." Petey agreed, and the two started running south. But then Petey's eyes swelled as he saw Starblast open firing on him, with some fire waves. He died in a mere 2 hits, and starblast collected the loot. Petey asked him why he had done this, and he simply replied "Because I owned you." Petey lost full rune that day. Thankfully, Starblast regretted this, as he lost 1 millon in items at lesser demons. To this day he apologized and remains in the clan. 2007:The End? At the start of 2007, the GreenSkulls seemed all but gone. With most of the clan leaders new to P2P, they were exploring and doing quests rather than planning pk-ing trips. Many of the other members were having real-life issues, and couldn't play. The clan still existed, but was not active for that period of time. Petey gathered about 4 clan members, and promised them that they would go on many good pk-ing trips later. But then, Petey's computer broke down around Hallowe'en. When he would later come back, he wouldn't believe what happened. 2008:GreenSkulls is back! 2008 did not start out well for the GreenSkulls or it's members. When Petey came back, the wilderness he and his clan loved so much was destroyed. Around 50 members had quit due to this. With the removal of free-trade, the clan could no longer help out each other with item-based needs. Everything the clan liked to do was gone. All seemed hopelss. but Petey and the other leaders fought past the urge to quit, and started recruiting again. Over the course of the year, They managed to get the clan to sizes it had previously not seen. They found a new thing to do for fun, as well: Clan Wars. Through the rest of the year they fought many a battle at this minigame, and had their wins and losses, but did good most of the time. It was here that the GreenSkulls rose to power again. They still have clan wars nearly each week, and it has become popular among the members. It looks like 2008 is a great year for the GreenSkulls. Activities Here are some things that clan members usually like to do. They can be for fun, experience, or any other rewards. Current activites *Clan wars(Main activity) *PvP World PK-ing *Pest Control *Barbarian assault *Quests *Skilling(Fishing, etc) *Combat training(Most commonly Flesh Crawlers) *Castle wars *Lootshare *Making music videos with Chiafriend12 Defunct Activities *Help with money or item based needs(still do-able albiet extremely limited) Members Here is a list of most, but not all, of the members. *Peteypirana1(leader) *Bad Mage32(leader) *Icesummons79(leader) *Riy 457(leader) *Kagomae02(leader) *Herrin100(Newest Leader) *Chiafriend12(Head Recruiter) *Ms System(Head of Mage Division, Cape Supplier) *Ladykikyo16 *Toadsworth M *Wes6-1-9(captain\Food supplier) *Kitty10115 *Mr Slide *Aura197 *Antisamus099 *Heeling *Wonka Head *Jheo *Minimario91 *Waligi1 *Hockeyboy316 *Bro2u *Monkeygirld9 *Cantskillme *Cartman1283 *Plantno1 *Boxkiller1 *Mac Takakura *Marine123918 *Twessells *Baylorman92 *Guthix 75 *Mariox79 *Ethanpro5a(also under Sam 13 pig) *Pkerranger25 *Kickenwing31 *Baboon366 *Zezimadelux *1 Junior *Fergie Roxso *Axel1357 *Turretsman *Quinn671 *Maxofdeath *Icewarior232 *Anthony1037 *Lokimuj *Lokimuj1000 *Lokimuj2000 *Lokimuj3000 *Lokimuj4000 *Terk Thorn1 *Sangheilinox *The Krew105 *Lynn429 *Jinoobs *Ar844 *448864 *Daystar585 *Lordseal173 *Taten Short *Mast Of Kill *Ebya211 *Cynofear *Alan Beatley *Vallamer *Erica80000 *Zagger444 *Lagitechdodo *Nol Rinale *Cornerthreat *Wizzyguy55(leader) Not anymore! That sellout gave his account away and switched to some lame-ass game called mabinogi! Forget him! *Nerd 667 *Lady Venus19 *Sn0opdog2 *Poet Kathryn *Syamsullan *Shokid2 *Pokand *Wrestler7771 *Kentuckyderb *Stuntboy60 *Splaterpunk2 *Sky Ruler5 *Maxwelltripp *Miner22 0 *Xspell67 *Shigeo0 *Dontcare199 *Crazy Cats64 *Destroyr35 *Cp385 *Lvl 123 pker *Menu da gr8 *Dome 465 *Ace Chives *Firechild170 *Niconico31 *I Luv Sharks *Boomer8416 *Carpet139 *Hypnotichipo *Buttonisback *Pure55981 *Juangabriel *Evans651 *Gold Envoy *K0danoob1 *Zcruf Ruler *Darkyler *Johnwild *Dracules11 *Cj2291 *Cragmore22 *L A Y dead *Neo Raguto *Cfojo *Repper284 *Addyfire1 *Beastmastr78 *Bacon Mage56 *Xskill2killx *Mr Bush333 *2powerful4uu *Mugz Jr *Kila813 *R1s3 Again5t *Rev9841 *Melrock1 *Mickey52501 *Ixiphyscoixi *Xanedralxe *Tediz99 *Pgandalf689 *Fr0z3n Jokke *Carl B W *Dark Spark96 *Mmp00 *Ironsword998 *Bt Kill1 *Pur4 0wn3r *Fritz1242 *Babe No Noob *Chimp Brain *Powerking103 *Spikykiller3 *Wes6 1 9 *Pphr33 2 Pk *Tallstar33 *Desruc Flame *Marcscags *Victoryman69 *Gamergod007 *Titanorex *Lmao Own123 *Marga Murder *Dws1996 *Mini Wildcat *Canttaimme *Kool Thunder *Rng U Dwn *Wildfire 2 19 *Varied Hero *Zeldalink78 *Link0081 *Man Tag1 *Chicken 68 *Nairb27 *Carshock292 *Adamlonsdale *Kane2235 *Alderson1234 *Bobguydude1 And here they are! These players are currently candidates for a leader position. *Chiafriend12 *Lordseal173 *Bro2u * Herrin100 Became leader after defeating Wizzyguy55 in battle after some tough fights. Important Clan members Image:D Chain 1.PNG|Peteypirana1, the leader. Image:IceSummons.PNG|Icesummons79 helped start the clan, he is one of the leaders. Image:Fr1tz.PNG|Fritz1242, the newly appointed second in command. Image:Riy 457.PNG|Riy 457 also helps to lead. Image:Archerskull.PNG|Archerskull3 also helped in starting the clan, as well as posting it on websites, and even coming up with the name. Image:Chiaaafriend12.png|Chiafriend12, the head of recruitment, who might be a leader soon with the absence of Kagomae02. Image:Wizzyguy.PNG|Wizzyguy55, the newest leader so far. GreenSkulls GreenSkulls Category:GreenSkulls Clan